Chey's Birthday Adventure
by Yang and Yin-chan
Summary: I didn't have a slightest idea, but a lightbulb popped on my head! I could bring her to Ponyvile! A dark, shadowy object watched from a distant and decide to smash the party. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Scamper: Brown bunny, male, has little wings that Sneha used a spell on him. Has a rainbow bracelet, playful, smart, lotaly to me,

**Sneha's POV.**

An siren ringed, echoing the halls of Pinkie pie's owner store. I had to make my move, I rush toward the door and opened it. " Pinkie Pie! I have a emery!" I yelled troubled some. An dark pink hair colored light pink pony ran toward me, stopped in a second. " Oh no! What is it? Huh? Huh? What is it? JUST TELL ME!" She screamed, shaking my hoofs." Stop shaking me Pinkie so I can tell you!" I babbled. " Oh!" She said, letting my hoofs. Boy, I felt like a pony who been strucked by a lighting. I shooked my head and walk worryly around in a circle. " Oh what to I do Pinkie?" I asked. " Tomarrow is gonna be Chey's birthday and I haven't been thinking of anything!" I said in a worry tone. Pinkie was in a shocked, she join in the circle I was going around. " Well…Why don't you sent her to US?" She decided. " Why Pinkie! Thats great idea! I got to go home to get Scamper to feed him! See you later!" I thanked her and ran out of the the door. As I got half way the door I also added: " Pinkie! Go tell Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Apple jack too!" I dash out of the door, leap into the air and started flapping my wings toward my house in the Everfree forest. Ever since I traveled to Twilight's zone, I kind of grow attached to the beautiful city. Ponys would greeted you nicely and treat to fair and square, an Library thats filled with thousand of books! Maybe a Billon! Oh what am I thinking? I **JUST **have to tell Scamper! As a looked down, I saw the trees rushing passing me, the fresh cool wind that blow in my face, puffy white clouds floating on top of me. As I reach near a house near Fluttershy's house, I was reaching to my destiny. My house is near a river, a sweet scent aroma filled in my noes, did I forgot to met that I live near a flower field? Applejack's house was near my house too, I can even smell the fresh sweet crunching apples. Ugh, talking about foods is making me hungry, I flew in front of the door. I tapped my hoof on the wooden, painted green door, the dog door opened and a brown bunny peaked out. "Hello Scamper! Can I come in?" I asked in a gentle voice. He smiled, flew back in the door and open the painted door. I walked inside, chilly air blowed my mane, I close the door. I headed toward the kitchen, clamp, clamp, clamp, went my hoofs. I open my freezer and pulledd out Scam's favorite meal, Sweet strawberries. I pour one cup of the sweet berries in a bowl, placed it down in front of hungry bunny. I flied over to a door and opened it. My soft, warm bed, books in shelfs ready to be read, I look to my left to see my sister, Latika who is drawing on her journal, boy, she sure is like me! "Hi sis!" I greeted. She looked at me and smiled. "Home already?" She asked. "Yup! So you got plans for your sleepover with Luna?" I asked. " Yup! We are gonna do TONS of fun stuff! Pillow fight, ghost storys, Smorhs." She babbled. I licked my lips, now I'm getting hungry. So I start to make some Daisy sandwich. I placed Zap apple jam, two pairs of bread, and five daisy. I first spread the jam with my spoon while uses my psychic power. Then I place all of the daisy in a row. The last, put in the next bread. I carefully place the bread on the top and start eat away, I left half of it for Latika to eat. She lick the jam off her lips and ate half of it. Scamper looked at me. He pointed at the sandwich if there was any left. I places another sandwich and put it in his dish. He sniffed it and took a bit. He smiled and started eating it away. I could tell he loves it. I walked in my bedroom and landed in the bed. I uses my psychic power and bring a book off the shelf, " Daring Do and the legend of the crystal apple". " Ahh, where should I start? Oh yeah! In Chapter 5. Daring do was trapped in a lava pit beneath her, dangle from a rope, tied like a snake who is coiling its prey, the lava grew higher, Daring do took off her hat and aimed it at the switch, the hat hitter the switch causing the rope to cut. She fell toward her death, but cutted the rope and took out a whip, used it at it a tree and started to climb, the boiling hot spewy lava roused even higher…"

**You guys like it? Its a present for CheyCartoongirl8. Tomarrow her birthday, be sure to review and tell her a Happy B-day**


	2. The party crash

**Hi! Lets continue on the fanfic shall we?**

**Pinkie: *Gasp* Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh.**

**Twilight…**

**Twilight: *Groans* On it. *Dragges Pinkie away***

**Sneha's POV.**

Images flashed everywhere in my mind as I continue to read, my first one was Daring Do using her whip on the nearby tree. Second! Jumping to the path of Coltion jones, her parner who has been helping her, third- The door slammed open. Pinkie pie was standing there, looking pretty happy looking, I knew what she was thinking, its time! I wave good bye and uses my psychic power in my hoofs and made a portal appear, it was begging me to go, so I turn back and looked at Scamper who has been stand there and saluted me. I smiled, I transform back into human and jumped in. The portal made me spin around so I had to fly to reach the end. As I jumped out the portal and landed on Star road, nothing has change lately and I been wondering if Geno, or the other star helper has been around. I decide to look later after I complete my friend's birthday.

**Chey's POV.**

I'm right here next to Victor- erm, I mean Blowhole who's been just read one of his silly geek stuff and comic geeking stuff, I mean who gives a fish to geek stuff? I mean it! Why would someone do something that geeking? I tap a paw for waiting for something until Skipper's crew has burst in out of no where. " Hold it right there missy!" Skipper yelled. Ugh, really? Who would just burst in for a quiet little base? I groaned and slapped a paw in my face. " Really Skipper? Just for a girl who's trying to have a good little nap? I mean, it my birthday today? The penguin fell on the floor and got back up to there feet, guy these days. Skipper got up in a fight stance and said " How do we know that you're not lying?" He asked coldly. " Because of this." I said pointing to a calendar that is high lighted and underlined Chey's birthday. " Oh. Uh…Happy birthday?" he said. " No one here yet. How could you say?" I started clearing my throat and mimic " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said, raising my eyes. My anger flood inside of me, boiling my head. How could NO ONE remember my birthday? Well, except Blowy who gave me a breakfast in bed. " Ugh, boys stay in for birthday." He groaned. I sighed, _Oh well…At least I got guests in my birthday. _I though. Blowhole groaned as well as I did. " This ain't going well either…" I mummered.

**Pinkie pie's POV**.

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait any longer. I ran faster than a blink of a eye! Well… Kind of. I was runnin' towards Twilight's lilbary and bursted in the quiet non-party pooper. Spike was sleep in his bed, suck on a finger, I tip toe to his bed and shouted: " SURPRISE!". He woke up in a jerk and jumped high into the ceeling! Poof! I heard hoofs coming down the stairs, and a voice saying: " Ugh, Pinkie. What do you want now? I gave you half of my kibbles for the-" I interrupted her. " Uh, Twilight? Anyone home?" I lightly tapped her head. " Its Chey's birthday! Remember last time when they came to help us save Ponyvile?" I reminded her. " Oh yes! I remember! Uh…" She stopped and looked up the ceiling. " What in the hey? Spike, how many times I told you not to jump in your bed? This is what happens!" She informed Spike. " Ugh…Twilight, that wasn't me that time…" He muffled. " Oh yeah! Your coming to her birthday right?" I said, with my cute, little puppy eyes. " Oh all right. But first I need to clean up the mess and get Spike out of the ceiling." She said. " Oh boy! This will be the best birthday, EVER!" I yelled overjoyed. I hopped out of the broken door and rush out to get Rarity.

**Soo…You like it? I think Rarity isn't gonna act polite when she get Pinkie dashing to her room.**

**Rarity: And I am gonna get a little spice, I beg your pordan?**

**Uhh…I think I see Pinkie.**

***Pinkie jump on Rarity* **

**Pinkie: Come on, come on, come….ON! We have to go!**

**Rarity: PINKIE!**

**O.o Run! * Turns into a Mew and fly off***

**Pinkie: And review too! My little pony: Friendship is magic belong to the Hub! She don't own us! Bye!**

**Rarity: Pinkie who ARE you talking to?**

**Pinkie: The readers**


	3. Rarity's nightmare

**Well Chey, I know you been waiting. But here it is!**

**Rarity: If ONLY Pinkie didn't interrupted my beauty sl-**

***Put a hoof in her mouth* Agh! Spoliers! **

**Rarity: *Throw hoof off* But Sneha, you know how much the reader wanted to see…**

**They have to read. This is why Fanfiction's author pursuit you to read it.**

**Rarity: But-**

**No more buts. End of the chat.**

**Rarity: But-**

**NOW.**

**Rarity: *Whines* You're no fun. But, places everyone! *Runs out of random door***

**Eh hehe…. Yeah, anyway. ON WITH IT! **

**Yin: *Pokes head out* YE SHE BE TOAST!**

* * *

**Rarity POV.**

I was having a beautiful nap if I was an angel in a cloud playing a harp, until… _Crash! Bang! Bang! POOF! _Oh what was happing in my royal home? I walked down with my hoofs going _Clap, clap, _in the distanced. It turn out to be… _GASP! _ I let out a shriek, THE HEADLESS PONY! I screamed louder until I became silent, wait a second. Didn't Twilight say something that this was a ghost story that turn out to be fake? I shooked my head and decide to take of the white blanket sheet. Its was Pinkie who was looking at me. I looked at her and scold her. " How DARE you scare me like that! You ruin my beauty sleep! You had no IDEA OF HOW MUCH I WAS TERRIFIED!" I scowled her in my tone. Pinkie pie remand happy, she hopped around me if I was playing Duck, Duck, Goose. " Didn't you remember?" She gasped. "You forgot?" She asked. " Uh, I beg your pardon?" I asked. " Its-" I stopped her. What a MESS! My fancy, clean, shimmery place has become a pig pen! " No, let me guess…. Guppy's birthday?" I asked. " Nope! Its Chey's birthday!" She dragged me, across the door. My house was stand in its place if it was staring at me. " But wait! Pinkie! What about my mooring breakfast?" I told her in a worried tone. " Oh that could wait. We have to get to Applejack! Come on!" I was staring at her and groaned. Oh not that dirty, old, farm! It could ruin my mane!

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry Chey that it wasn't that long… I wonder how Applejack gonna be.**

**Rarity: Maybe shocked and angry.**

**Hey…**

**Pinkie: Yay!**

**Well… Read and Review! See ya!**

**Yin: Pffth…**

**You're lucky I didn't have you as a female!**

**Yin: So?**

**Haven't you heard that Yin also means girl?**

**Yin: Wha- What?**

**I do not own MLP: FSiM! It goes to there rightful owners like The Hub Channel! I only own myself! POM goes to there rightful owners too!**


	4. Not a best way to start for Applejack!

***Nodding head to the beat on "What is love?"* *has black glasses* **

**Yin: Baby don't me, don't hurt me, no more~**

***Me, Yang, Yin, and Rainbow dash head bangs to "What is love?"***

***Driving car like a pro***

**Yang: *In the back seat with Yin***

**Rainbow dash: *Has black glasses and in the front seat* *Head banging***

**I like this song, but its stuck to my head!**

**Rainbow dash: Yeah yeah~! *Head banging***

**Meta knight: Why does this has so many views? This is my most hated author post! Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Applejack's POV.**

"For peta sake Grandma! The crows do there job! They call them' Scare and crows!" I yelled at Granny. A small distant weak voice replied that said " I'm a sorry! But they are eaten' away the crops!". " Well, why didn't yah say so?" I said. Suddenly, Applebloom came-a coming, I stop and hestaided. " What in the hay is wrong Apple bloom?" I asked in my cow girl alike voice. She panicked, " INTRUDERS!" and ran off without a word. I thought I heard her giggling, but, naw. She couldn't. Granny heard the warning, ran to the house and came back in a lickly split! She had on a army hat and a frying pan. " I-I thought I found mah wea-weapon in the kit-kitchen!" She said proudly. Oh grandma… Big mac heard the warning and galloped up to the gate, snoring and looking around like a angry bull. I saw a purple curly mane and I knew who it was, I also saw a pinkie fuzzy hair. "Applebloom! That's five in a row you false alarmed! " I shouted at Applebloom who was putting her head down in a ashamed way. I turn to Big Mac who was charging at the unwelcome visitors. Mac threw the white, pony into the pig pen. " UGH! My hair! This awful smell! And eww! Mud! Agh! Pigs! No! Go away!" The disgust pony scream from a distant in our home sweet home. I made my move and ran up to him. " Mac! Its just mah friends!" I said to him. I turned to Pinkie pie who was giggling. " YAARGH!" I heard a old cranky voice behind me. Granny was about to whack Pinkie! Like if she was playing Whack a mole! Except, it's a pony and we never had a single mole who has been feed our apples or crops. Only those little critter of what you call, bunnies! I should think before I saved Pinkie, only I ended up pushing Pinkie in the side and being whacked. I felt a sharp pain in my head and my vision starts to swirl, turning black, polka dots spinning around…. I couldn't speak…. Only I saw is Mac yelling at Granny and putting her pan down, she start to run to the house as my vision faded..


	5. Blowhole's Underwater Adventure

**Sorry Chey, school had me holding. *shrugs***

**Yin: *Dancing while rapping***

**Uh…?**

**Yang: *Shrugs* He's been doing that.**

**OH JIESH WHRIST! **

**Yang: Are you acting like Elmur?**

**Bugs: She is. **

***Whisles* LOLA!**

**Bugs: Oh no! *Runs off***

**Well… Enjoy!**

**Yin: While Sneha tries to survive a three billon fangirls!**

**Wait- WHAT?!**

***A billon of fangirls runs over me and chases Bugs***

**Ow….**

**Yin: *Whisles for bulls***

***Bulls start heading to me***

**OH FFFFFFFUUUU-**

**Chey's POV**

The water stream through the bathroom door, the door was leaking with water, screws and bolts busted out loosed. I wonder what was Blowhole doing in the bathroom? Did he busted the sink and the whole room started flooding? Barney bursted out of the wall and kidnapped Blowhole? I thought for a moment… So I went up on the door and knocked on the door. " Blowhole honey! Are you okay?" I asked. A waterdrop dropped on my fur and wiped it off. I thought again…. Could he, over flood the tub and this could happen? Naw, Blowhole's too old to make the tub over flood with water! Even though he can be a kid, whines like a kid, and even acts like a kid! It's still possible for Blowhole to bust the drain…So I open the door. And a HUGE wave of water splashed me! The whole restroom was releasing water water like if Kirby spited a Tsuamui! The whole room was flood with water, objects floating around, Blowhole stuck to bathtub. " Rub, tub, tub. Dohlpin in a tub." I singed underwater. Bubbles came out of my mouth as I speak. "Shut up Chey! Just because I forgot to turn off the drain doesn't mean you can blame me!" Shouted the unpleased dolphin. Skipper and his crew aqua jetted across the water and came to us. " What in the fish happen?!" He asked. " Well… Some FAMILER dolphin forgot to turn off the drain!". Skipper looked at Blowhole with a deadly glare. Blowhole gulps down some water and swam toward the door. He pulled the door as he grunted and looked at me. " Well, what are you waiting for? Help me!" He said. " Ahem? Your the one who made this mess. You did it, you end it." I said, with a stare. ( Tub+ Blowhole+ Water= FTW Boating lessons!) Blowhole whimpered. " But you own me the time when I was stuck to DBL and married her." I sighed. He has a point… So, Skipper, Me, and the rest of us pulled. As we pulled, the door bugde a bit. Blowhole saw Mr. Fishy pass by on top of his head. " MR. FISHY!" He shout delightfully. I groaned. That stupid plush doll! If only he hadn't have that for YEARS! ( Chey: Sneha! How many times have you been chatting to me? Me: ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND CHATS! Chey: 9000?! There's no way that could be right!)


End file.
